


Acquiescence

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, Smut, futa-Mikasa, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is more than just a play at domination, it is a deep hunger and need for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

Sultry blue eyes blinked open, widened, and pink, inflamed lips spread wide to release nothing but a silent breath. Upon her, a breath brushed over her flushed cheek. Her blue eyes, now lidded, lowered to lock onto insatiable grey orbs. They watched her, hungry and raw and so fiery that a strong shiver corrupted her body.

“Annie,” the owner of those grey eyes whispered, voice thick and smoky like she hadn’t spoken for years. She said nothing more, only that, and speared her gaze into Annie’s like a predator on the hunt.

Annie shuddered simply being under that hot gaze. “What is it, Mikasa?” Her own breath came out quick, like she had been running a marathon. Her throat felt dry and scratchy which caused her voice to sound more sultry than usual.

The reply came not in words, but in Mikasa’s lips descending to mould themselves hungrily to Annie’s, brushing and pulling and desperate for the familiar aching in the touches of their lips that felt so good.

A fog clouded Annie’s mind as Mikasa’s taste invaded her mind, as her lover’s tongue – welcomed into her mouth – brushed against her own, intertwining and tasting. Her taste buds were set on fire and she had to supress a moan from simply that. From simply caressing that wet, strong organ, from feeling it recede and then her own tongue being sucked gently between lips that were still pressed to her own. It was too much stimulation, Annie pulled away. Panting, chest heaving.

While Annie threw her head to the side to allow fresh oxygen into her lungs that would help to ward off the sudden fire in her loins, or possibly not, Mikasa took the advantage of exposed smooth skin and dipped down to press her lips firmly to the underside of Annie’s jaw, against her throat.

The blonde sucked in a deep breath when the sensations of warmth and softness invaded her clouded mind. Her twitching fingers tightly gripped onto Mikasa’s shirt, pulling her down harder, without her conscience consent. She moaned loudly as a hot tongue and sharp teeth grazed along her shivering flesh, tasting her salty skin.

Mikasa explored Annie’s quivering body with her mouth and hands. Fingers gently prodded along underneath the blonde’s shirt, caressing and smoothing along the goose-bumped flesh of her stomach. She made sure to keep her touch light, drawing circles around her navel and then streaking her fingers downward in a straight line, coming to a stop just at the waistband of her pants. She adventured no further – but wanted to. Instead she directed her hand upwards and continued to caress the firm abdomen as well as caress Annie’s throat with her lips.

When her thirst for that was quenched, and Annie’s mind was completely fogged over again, Mikasa released her bite on the blonde’s throat and crawled slightly lower. She unbuttoned the top button of Annie’s shirt, silently moved the cloth to the sides and then proceeded to lavish as much love along the skin there, nibbling on Annie’s collar bone. As her wanton lips travelled lower, so did the opening of the smaller woman’s shirt. As Mikasa grew thirsty for more and more of her skin she popped the buttons open and moved the annoying fabric to the side so that she could taste and kiss whatever she wanted to. By the time she reached Annie’s bellybutton, the blonde’s shirt was fully unbuttoned.

“This is mine,” Mikasa announced. Her eyes flicked up to meet Annie’s, though the blonde looked fixedly back, her hair a mess atop her head as it hadn’t been released from its binding yet. Her lips were parted, allowing soft breaths to pass through. Her breasts were still covered by the black bra she wore, though they rose with each shattering breath she took. It was difficult not to feel a rise when Mikasa looked at her with so much primal emotion, her chin resting just below her bellybutton. The black haired goddess also had both hands pressed firmly to the blonde’s stomach, and in Annie’s silence they travelled down and enclosed around her hips.

The rise as it was, filled Annie to the brim, and in a sudden movement she flipped Mikasa right onto her back and seated herself atop the midnight beauty’s lap. Before her fallen lover could retaliate and reverse their position, Annie quickly reached out and captured her hands with her own to intertwine their fingers and press their hands into the pillow, one to each side of Mikasa’s head.

“And this is mine,” Annie breathed in a serious whisper. Her shirt was still open, revealing her nearly bare chest for Mikasa to see. But she didn’t, because she couldn’t. Annie had captured her lips and proceeded to kiss her so thoroughly that this time Mikasa suffered a clouded mind.

Their bodies were now slick with sweat, but not as slick as it will be. They were panting together, exhaling and inhaling the same air, breathing in the scent of the other.

As the needy kiss continued Annie loosened her hold and Mikasa took the permission to release their hands and then lift hers to slip the open shirt off of Annie’s shoulders and down her quivering arms. Once out of their obstacle, the shirt was thrown to the side and discarded.

Intense tingles ripped through Annie’s body and her lips ceased there movement for a moment as Mikasa took to lightly caressing her back, and then gently scratching down her spine.

Annie’s breath hitched – this time she moaned. Mikasa groaned deeply in response, and the hardened bulge in her pants that she had attempted to ignore until now throbbed with need and heat. She unintentionally thrust up into Annie, blushing lightly because of her uncontrolled action. But she couldn’t stop. They continued to kiss and Mikasa continued to rake her nails along Annie’s tensed back, all the while slowly rotating her hips and panting due to her want.

“Annie,” Mikasa groaned wantonly. It was all she needed to utter for Annie to hear the complete desperation in her voice.

Annie then pulled away, already missing Mikasa’s lips brushing against her own. Her arms disappeared behind her back, and then she unclipped and removed her bra.

Now free, her breasts bounced lightly as Mikasa jerked unconsciously just at the mere sight. Her already stiff need was now hardening even more. If she did not plunge into Annie now, she would lose her mind.

In her sudden haze of need Mikasa simply stared, wide eyed, her lips parted and a foggy breath escaping from her mouth. Annie reached out to grab her hands and placed them firmly against her breasts.

At the feel of rock-hard, rosy peaks pressed to her shaking palms, Mikasa closed her eyes and released a sigh in bliss. Her eyes shot open, however, when Annie slipped down and suddenly rocked against her hips, rubbing against her aching need.

Mikasa’s hands tightened of their own accord and the couple moaned together. A flush crept up along Annie’s neck and she gave her own breasts a squeeze by squeezing Mikasa’s hands, encouraging her lover to pleasure her too.

Annie started to slowly rock against her and Mikasa exercised great willpower as she resisted the urge to roughly thrust up, but she made sure to do it torturously slowly and gently, matching Annie for each movement.  

Even though they were still clothed, the concealed brush against her hard centre made Mikasa gasp and tingle. It was a frustrating kind of pleasure, but it was amazing in its own. She wanted to feel Annie’s warm thighs brushing against her hips, to feel that wetness coat her aching skin, but the pleasure of Annie’s jean-covered crotch moving against her own equally covered bulge was enough to drive her absolutely mad. And before either of them knew it, Mikasa convulsed and her body lifted as she came powerfully and released Annie’s breasts to grab the pillow under her head.

It had happened so suddenly that Mikasa was left surprised and now soaked. It was unfortunate, those were her favourite pants. This wasn’t the first time, though.

The black haired stud released a shaky breath and slowly came down from her high. While she regained her breath and senses Annie undid the button of Mikasa’s jeans and then trailed her hands along the hard lines of Mikasa’s ripped abdomen muscles.

Mikasa caught her hands and then tugged the blonde onto her so that their faces were level and she could kiss her hard on the lips. The kiss was even hungrier than before, since Annie had yet to reach that rapture and after sending her lover there so quickly she felt the burn and wetness between her legs.

It was a thing of intense need, but not only out of lust. They both felt an almost panicked need to reach that intimate place, to mould together and become one. They wanted it so badly, but the pace was not hurried.

Mikasa’s hands went to Annie’s backside, her thumbs hooked into the waistband of her pants. She pushed her smaller blonde lover against her thickness that was still so hot and big and ready for her, despite her earlier release.

There was so much more Mikasa wanted to do, like taste the treasure between Annie’s legs, the wetness only ever gifted to her. But with the ache in her pants and the fervent itch on her skin, Mikasa decided to speed the process up and slipped her hands around to tug Annie’s pants open by the button and zipper. Once the zipper had been pulled down Annie lifted herself to allow Mikasa to slide her pants and underwear down her creamy thighs and off of her legs. Much like the shirt earlier, the article of clothing was tossed to the side.

When Annie sat back down she uttered a noise of frustration at the clothing she felt against her bare skin, not the hardness or the softness she had wanted.

“Get them off,” Annie demanded hotly.

Mikasa would have chuckled, but her pants were feeling awfully tight. She sat up and hurriedly took her shirt off, and when it was tossed away from the bed Annie once more caught her lips in a feverish kiss and went to remove her bra while Mikasa focused on undoing the zipper of her pants.

A minute later Mikasa’s last bit of clothing was tossed away by Annie, and then the blonde was surprised when she was embraced and flipped around onto her back.

“Mikasa!” Annie gasped loudly. Their breasts were pressed together, as well as their coiled abdomens and quivering thighs. A familiar searing hotness grazed against Annie’s inner thigh, dripping and hot and hard, and she bit down onto her lip. She wanted to feel that hardness inside of her. “Now,” she begged.

Mikasa leaned forward slowly, making sure to brush their cheeks together and release her hot breath against Annie’s neck. Her hand grazed along the blonde’s body, searing across her skin as it descended until Mikasa closed her hand around herself and guided it towards Annie’s core.

Immediately Annie’s arms wrapped around Mikasa’s strong back, the muscles already tense and shifting and her skin glistening in the dim moonlight. The blonde dug her nails into her lover’s skin, earning a pleasure filled groan.

Mikasa, her throbbing heat in hand, moved her hips forward and purposefully missed the mark to slide her hardness along Annie’s wetness. The blonde groaned unhappily and her hips jerked when Mikasa did it again, and again, and then a fourth time.

“Mi. Ka. Sa.” Annie growled in warning, enunciating her name carefully.

Mikasa shivered in delight at the growl and then slowly spread Annie as she guided herself in, penetrating and sinking in deep. As each throbbing inch disappeared into warm, tight wetness, Mikasa moaned and Annie writhed. The blonde’s legs wrapped around Mikasa to force her in to the hilt, and then she kept her there for a moment, stationary.

They both sucked in a deep, shattering breath and then released it in sync, sighing blissfully. It felt euphoric to be connected once more, to be inside of each other in every way. They quivered, vulnerable, and Mikasa quickly wrapped her arms around Annie and pulled her tightly to her body just to hug her for a moment and breathe her scent, hear her heartbeat.

They couldn’t tell where the one began and the other ended. Annie inhaled, Mikasa exhaled. Together their hearts thundered and sweat trickled down their hot bodies.

Without saying a word Mikasa unfolded her arms from her lover and then leaned on her hands, one to each side of the blonde’s head, and started to move.

She pulled her hips back, her hardness slipping out, creating such delicious friction that they both moaned, and then she slammed back in, too fast for Annie’s expectations. The sudden re-entry made Annie cry out and arch into Mikasa, but she had already thrust back in, hard.

A drop of sweat slid down Mikasa’s flushed face and dripped from her chin. She concentrated entirely on the intoxicating warmth and wetness as she pulled out and then slid back in. The rhythm was a mix of slow and fast but before she knew it Mikasa’s thrusts sped up, her chest heaved excitedly and she had to grip the headboard with one hand to steady herself.

Annie had released Mikasa’s body to grip the sheets to either side of her body and she squeezed her legs against Mikasa’s hips that were moving frantically, making that hard member spear into her.

Suddenly Mikasa’s movements slowed. Annie popped her eyes open to see why her lover had slowed and noticed those hungry grey eyes staring intently at her face. Her heart skipped a beat and the heat in her belly increased. Mikasa bent down and let go of the bed’s headboard to run her hand through Annie’s damp blonde hair and captured Annie’s lips for a searing, passionate kiss.

As Mikasa moved into her, making them both whimper and their breath hitch from the pleasure, Annie lost her hands in Mikasa’s equally damp hair. It was just in time, as Mikasa’s breathing quickened and she needed to break the kiss to catch her breath. Her hips were moving on their own as her body tingled and she felt the familiar feeling building from her core.

Annie could feel it too and squeezed her eyes tight. She started moaning her lover’s name, not remembering or wanting to know of anything else; only Mikasa on her mind, on her tongue, on her skin, inside of her body and heart. She threw her head back, so very close to that wonderful release.

“Annie,” Mikasa choked out between ragged breaths, “I’m gonna-” And then she fell forward and slammed in to the hilt as her member throbbed once, and then exploded. Annie desperately pulled Mikasa tighter against her as she felt a wave of pleasure wash through her body at the same time, as well as that pleasant warmness filling her inside.

Mikasa continued to fill Annie with her hot essence until she was empty of it, and then she simply released a breath and collapsed on top of her.

Annie used the last bit of her strength to tip them over and get Mikasa onto her back. She remained filled with Mikasa, not wanting that still rock-hard shaft leaving her yet.

It wasn’t enough. Once or twice was never enough, but for now they needed to rest.

Annie reached out and found Mikasa’s hand to intertwine their fingers, and when she placed an embarrassed but soft kiss on her jaw, Mikasa smiled.

 

 


End file.
